Items VS Instruments
by Spotty1006
Summary: Leiko Sasaki and Amaya Takahashi are at the fair when Marik and Bakura invade their minds to confront them about the Instruments ripping-off the Items.


**Well, today is...Thursday and Friday is LibitheWolf's birthday. And there's something I would love to do right now, but I gotta get this up on Friday. And that's tomorrow. I slept on the plot, got a good one, and yes that really strange question I asked you, LibitheWolf, has helped me quite a bit. It determined like two things, but very good two things.  
The following takes place during Millennium Instruments. Well, in that time period. It happened in some time I didn't speak of. And it would never be mentioned again. And I don't think I'm putting thiefshipping here, but Bakura and Marik are here, and that's...awesome, right?  
The following chapter is dedicated to LibitheWolf. (And Malik too, I guess, since I have nothing for him.)  


* * *

**Leiko woke up, rubbing her eyes. It was 10:59 in the morning, and she was honestly surprised she had woken up this early. It was a Saturday and she remembered not sleeping until after 2 AM. Bringing up the screen on her cell phone, she checked to see if Amaya had sent her a text message and was honestly surprised he hadn't.

Standing up and grabbing the cell phone, Leiko turned off the Living Aquarium* and her radio off and felt a vibration in her hand. Amaya had sent her a text message that for some reason informed Leiko he had just woken up. Leiko responded, and a text message marathon followed.**

At some point, Leiko got ready to go to Amaya's house. Wearing a blue tank top, blue jeans, gray sneakers, and her purple glasses, she knocked on the door.

Amaya answered, still wearing pajamas. "Oh, hi, Leiko! Can you wait a second? I'm still...umm..."

"Wearing pajamas, and go ahead," Leiko replied. Amaya grinned as he shut the door again, causing Leiko to shake her head in frustration. When would the day come when on a Saturday she'd knocked on the door and Amaya wouldn't be in his pajamas?

A few seconds later, Amaya opened the door, somehow fully dressed. "Where are we going today, Leiko?"

"Since the fair is still open***, I figured that we could go there," Leiko suggested.

"I love the fair! I'm definitely there. Come on!" Amaya responded, grabbing Leiko's wrist and yanking her to the fair.

* * *

"What should we do first?" Leiko asked.

"Let's ride the school bus ride!" Amaya shouted as he ran over to the school bus ride****. Leiko started to follow him, but both suddenly halted. For their brains had been intruded.

In the minds of Leiko and Amaya...

"I have entered their minds for you. Is there anything else you need me for?" Shadi asked.

"Just keep us here until we're done," Bakura told him.

"But I could bamboozle their minds-"

"Nope, keep us here until we're done," Bakura repeated.

"Fine."

"Who are you?" Amaya asked.

"I am Marik Ishtar and the fluffy one over there is Bakura," Marik announced. Bakura scowled at Marik but said nothing.

"Oh, well, I'm-" Amaya began.

"We know who you are," Bakura interrupted.

"So...why are you in our heads?" Leiko demanded, getting straight to the point.

"Because you ripped off our Millennium Items!" Marik replied.

"What? Are you crazy?" Amaya asked.

"You did. Seriously, look me straight in the eye and tell me that the Millennium French Horn is not almost a direct rip-off from the Millennium Rod," Bakura said.

"That much is true, but I think the power to deafen anyone in hearing range you want for as long as you want is kinda original," Leiko pointed out.

"Wrong!" Marik objected. "You can trace that back to Spongebob Squarepants with Squidward, only exaggerated."

"How do we know about that series?" Amaya demanded as the fourth wall police dropped a cell phone on Amaya's head.

"If you're so mad at us because our Millennium Instruments are rip-offs of your Millennium Items, maybe we should fight with our Millennium...things," Leiko suggested. "My Millennium French Horn against Marik's Millennium Rod sounds fair."

"Hardly." Marik unsheathed his Millennium Rod to reveal the knife there*****. "I've got a knife. You've got nothing."

"That's where you're wrong." Leiko played a war cry on her French Horn.

Out of the bell of the Instrument came Dr. Octagonapus. "DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS-"

"Oh, look, a genie! I've never seen a genie before, Bakura!" Marik shouted as he pointed at Dr. Octagonapus.

Dr. Octagonapus began again. "DOCTOR OCTA-"

"Now now, you have to give me three wishes!" Marik interrupted.

"Doctor-"

"And my first wish is..." Marik trailed off in thought.

Dr. Octagonapus smacked Marik. "DOCTOR OCTA-MOTHER-*******-GONAPUS-" Here Dr. Octagonapus made some weird noise. "BWAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The End of Chapter 1- OKAY NOT REALLY.

However, Dr. Octagonapus missed. In frustration, he left.

Leiko just stared.

"I think you won," Amaya whispered to Marik and Bakura.

"They did," Leiko muttered.

"Okay, then, they know their place. Are we done here yet?" Bakura demanded.

"Sure, I guess. There's not really much left to be said," Marik admitted.

"Okay, Shadi, we're done." Nothing. "SHADI, WE CAN LEAVE NOW!"

"Can't I just bamboozle one of their minds with-"

"NO! WE'RE DONE HERE!" Bakura shouted.

* * *

Suddenly, Leiko and Amaya were back at the fair.

"..." Leiko just stared.

"Want to go home?" Amaya suggested.

"...Nah." Leiko shook her head. "We can ride the school bus."

"YAY!" Amaya shouted. "RACE YOU THERE, LEIKO!"

And of course, while Amaya ran, Leiko just walked.

* * *

***It's this electrical thing that has fish running all around it, kinda hard to explain. Might want to look it up, it's my night light.  
** This is literally based off of my morning.  
*** None of the fairs around here I know about are open anymore. One closed three days ago, which is the one I'm using as a reference for fairs. The next one I'm going to I don't go to until the 16th.  
****You know, the one that goes UUUUUP and DOOOOOOOWN. UUUUUUP and DOOOOOOOWN. It's actually pretty cool.  
***** Yes, there's a knife there. I looked it up.  
Alright, there's a reason Leiko probably never mentioned this again. Well, LibitheWolf, I hope you enjoy this...tomorrow. Heehee, a whole 24 hours. Of waiting. Okay, I'll be quiet now Ryou, be quiet please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the Lazer Collection, or the fair. I only own Leiko, Amaya, and the Millennium Instruments, which technically I don't own the Millennium Instruments either.**


End file.
